Wie immer
by YlvaVanilla
Summary: Reflektion!: Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, genauso wie du weißt, dass ich deine Liebe nicht erwidern kann. Dennoch treffen wir uns immer wieder, weil wir in dieser kalten Welt jemanden brauchen, der uns das Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermitteln kann.


Wie immer 

by YlvaVanilla 

Beta: TiaAgano

Disclaimer: Die Welt, in die diese Geschichte wahllos hineinplatziert wurde, gehört einzig und allein J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit nicht einen müden Penny.

Gedachtes Pairing : Hermione/Ron (aber auch andere wären möglich)

A/N: Dies ist mein erster Fanfictionversuch, also seid bitte nachsichtig. Wegen dem Genre bin ich nicht ganz sicher, wenn also jemand Anmerkungen dazu hat, sind sie mir sehr willkommen.

Widmung: 

Für TiaAgano, ohne die ich nicht einmal den Mut gefunden hätte, eine Geschichte zu schreiben 

* * *

Wie Immer 

Du stehst vor mir und es ist wie immer. Dein Atem ist ruhig, dein Blick forschend - wie immer, wenn wir zusammentreffen. Du siehst mich direkt an und ich weiß schon jetzt, was passieren wird. Eben was immer passiert.

Mit wohlbedachten Schritten wirst du zu mir gehen - ohne Lärm, ohne Hast, aber zielgerichtet. Du wirst mich mustern, obwohl das eigentlich unnötig ist. Du hast mich schon so oft gesehen. Kurz vor mir wirst du stehen bleiben und deine Hand sacht über meine Wange streichen lassen, bis sich mein Blick hebt und ich dir in die Augen schaue, zum vorerst letzten Mal. Mag deine Berührung auch noch so zärtlich, dein Blick noch so innig sein, so wissen wir doch beide, dass es inzwischen zur reinen Routine verkommen ist. Wie immer.

Ich werde noch einmal tief durchatmen und dann die Augen schließen; auch währenddessen werde ich sie geschlossen halten. Ich weiß, dass du Verständnis dafür hast, denn das hast du ja schließlich immer. Ich gebe mich dir hin, lasse alles einfach geschehen, weil es das bisschen Liebe verkörpert, dass ich in dieser Welt noch erfahren kann. Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick der scheinbaren Geborgenheit lasse ich dich das tun, was du immer tust; nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich überhaupt noch etwas empfinden kann.

Deine Berührungen sind mir wohl bekannt, sowie dein Atem, der geht wie immer: Tief und ruhig. Deine Lippen nähern sich den meinen. Ich sehe es nicht, denn noch immer habe ich die Augen geschlossen, aber ich spüre es.

Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem meine Seele meinen Körper verlässt und entflieht zu demjenigen, der mich eigentlich berühren und sanft auf den Rücken legen sollte. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich ihn; seine Augen schweben wie Sterne über mir.

Und mir ist klar, dass ich meine Augen nicht öffnen werde; um nichts in der Welt will ich riskieren den Zauber dieses Augenblicks zerbrechen, in dem ich ihm einerseits so nahe bin und andererseits doch so unglaublich fern. Nur durch dich. Du hältst mich von ihm getrennt und dennoch kann ich ihm nur mit deiner Hilfe so scheinbar nahe sein, wie es mir selbst in meinen Träumen nicht gelingen will. Doch auch dir zuliebe bleiben meine Augen verschlossen, denn ich weiß um den Zauber, den jeder dieser Momente auch für dich bereithält.

Immer ist es wie an jenem Abend, der uns gefangen hält; jeden in seiner eigenen Vorstellung. Jener Abend an dem noch nichts wie immer war, sondern alles neu, anders, aufregend. Wir halten daran fest, verzweifelt, ohne Leidenschaft, ohne Liebe, nur mit der vagen Hoffnung, dass es wieder zu diesem Zauber kommt, der uns so wunderbar verbunden hat und uns nicht wie jetzt immer weiter voneinander entfernt.

Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, genauso wie du weißt, dass ich deine Liebe nicht erwidern kann. Dennoch treffen wir uns immer wieder, weil wir in dieser kalten Welt jemanden brauchen, der uns das Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermitteln kann, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

Du willst, dass es noch einmal so wie damals wird; mir noch einmal so nahe sein, wie in jener einen Nacht. Denn damals hatte ich die Augen noch offen. Nicht weil ich damals echte Liebe für dich empfand, sondern weil ich sehen wollte, wie es ist das Glück der augenscheinlich erwiderten Liebe zu verspüren, auch wenn ich bereits wusste, dass es nur eine Illusion ist. Denn von tiefstem Herzen erwiderte Liebe werden wir wohl beide nie erleben.

Und so hältst du deiner Routine fest, wissend, dass du mich nie ganz besitzen kannst, sondern lediglich meinen Körper. Nie aber meine Gedanken oder gar meine Träume. Also zerstörst du dich lieber Stück für Stück selbst, weil du siehst, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht bei dir, sondern weit weg bin; stets in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass ich noch einmal meine Augen öffne. Nur noch einmal.

So halten, ja klammern wir uns fast aneinander, nur um ein paar Minuten aus der Realität flüchten zu können. Nur damit auch unsere Wünsche nach Liebe und Geborgenheit einmal in Erfüllung gehen, wenn auch nur scheinbar.

Und so ist es heute eben wie immer. In meinen Gedanken ersetzt er wieder deinen Platz, während du mit schwindender Hoffnung auf meine Lider starrst; auf das Lächeln, das meine Lippen umspielt, im Bewusstsein, dass es nicht dir gilt. Wie immer.

Ende 

* * *

Reviews? liebguck 


End file.
